SasuSaku Drabble
by blindredeyes
Summary: Drabble series with no fixed theme. Plot Bunnies pop up randomly. No chapters are interrelated until stated otherwise...Chapter 2: She may not have been able to save him from darkness, but...
1. Chapter 1

She never thought she would inherit this from her shishou

* * *

"Sakuraaaa…" with a breathy moan he continued to call her. Sakura wept and moved to another damaged part of his torso that needed immediate attention. "Sasuke-kun… I'm right here. Please don't talk, I promise you'll be Ok." And wiping away her tears she ordered her juniors to move faster towards the OR. Her tears won't stop. They won't stop flowing, no matter how many time she wipes them away.

Half an hour ago Udon's team had stumbled upon Sasuke, whose torso was mangled beyond recognition, few miles west of Kohona's border. Denki had been swift in notifying hospital of incoming high profile critical patient. And as Hospital's protocol, head-medic herself had come down to attend it. But the ground beneath her feet collapsed when Iwabe and Metal handed over her husband to medic team. Her husband, who was supposed to be away in another dimension for his regular watch, who was the best shinobi of this world, who was literal re-incarnation of god himself. In all her married life and the time he had to travel alone, never had she thought that he would be brought back to her like this. Uchiha Sasuke had shown up almost dead and Hospital was thrown into chaos.

And while her heart had hardened itself into the resolve of healing him, her medical mind knew that he was almost beyond saving.

She continued to heal his battered liver as they rushed passed the ER, and she kept weeping. She could almost understand what her mentor had gone through all those years ago.

"Sakuraaa…." Sasuke feebly lifted his bloodied hand and cupped her tear stricken cheek, and she wept into it," I couldn't….. I couldn't leave you waiting... wondering….. when I'll be….. back next…."  
"Don't say that, Sasuke-kun"

"I…I had to see you one last time"

"Nooooooo", she cried into his hand. His blood and her tear mixed on her cheek. OR couldn't come fast enough for her

"Sumanai, Sakura" his words slowed down to whisper and his eyes started to glaze. But they still held her gaze. Medics rushed faster but the world had melted away for them. "Daisuki desu, Tsuma"

Guardian of Konoha breathed his last in his beloved's arms and she collapsed with a heart wrenching wails.

* * *

I thought

Sasuke is away all the time, facing who knows what and he is not immortal or invincible. One of these some one will be too much for him. and I remembered Dan dying on Tsunade...


	2. Chapter 2

She may not have been able to save him from darkness, but...

* * *

...and she ran. With every ounce of strength she could muster, defying high gravity, she ran. Towards him. To save him. Kakashi Sensei, her battle weary Kakashi sensei, ran to save her best friend and brother. Naruto would survive to fight some more. He was important for this battle against the power hungry goddess. Sasuke-kun was important for this battle against the power hungry goddess. But they were expendable, She was expendable. No name kunoichi with no legacy to uphold to.

That's why she ran to save the boy she had given her heart to. The boy who crushed the same heart numerous times. The boy who committed many crimes. The boy who tried to kill her. The boy who she still loved.

And then in last second she reached him, she faced him. Defying evil goddess, she stood in the path of her ash-spear. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Obito's Kamui warp away the other ash-spear before it could hit Kakashi Sensei. She exhaled in relief. Her boys, all her boys would survive this strike.

Sasuke watched in horror as the ash-spear pierced through her back. Standing up straight had taken all his might and he could do nothing but watch. Momentum of the weapon lurched her forward and she stumbled to his chest. She was looking down to watch her ashening torso in shock. And then she lifted her gaze to meet his. Her one hand on his chest and other slowly reaching for his cheek. And he leaned into her touch. Unconsciously.

His eyes watered as he saw her disintegrating right infront of him. Cursed ash spreading farther and wider, covering her chest and hips. Running rapidly towards her neck and legs. Ashes from her torso starting to fly into the wind. Her viridian eyes were dimming, but never lost the light of her undying love...

* * *

Short drabble by me, when I got the vision of Sakura standing Infront of Sasuke instead of Obito


End file.
